A Forbiden, Suicidal Love
by Deida
Summary: Sakura's sister is an emo. Sakura's family have hired Neji to keep her company. One day, she gets abducted. Now Neji has to come to terms with his feelings if he wants to save her.
1. The Unknown Letter

Neji Hyuuga sat at the breakfast table with Hinata as his only companion. Hiashi was training Hanabi that morning. He was absent-mindedly eating some toast. Hinata was eating her bowl of fruit. It was so very very quiet, even the crickets were unnerved into silence.

"So, do you have a mission today?" Neji spoke for the first time.

"Y...Ye...Yes. D...Do you...ha...have a...date?" Hinata stuttered, blushed, and looked down.

"It's not a date. I'm just spending time with her for my solo mission. I'll be leaving now." Neji said coldly. He put his dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Tenten stood next to the tree that served in her target practice. She had had been restless and headed here early. She sighed miserably. Neji had been spending so much time with that girl. At first Tenten believed that it was just for the mission, but when she watched them one day, she wasn't so sure.

It's not like she and Neji were going out, but she liked him. She thought he returned her feelings, but ever since he got his most recent mission, he had become distant. Tenten was jealous of what she tried to tell herself was nothing.

* * *

Lee was already three hours in training with Gai. They had taken a break finally. Lee commented to Gai about Neji's mission. They sat on some logs while Gai explained to his eager student.

"Gai-senesi, Neji has been gone on that mission for a long time now. The longer he is gone, the more depressed Tenten gets. And the more depressed she gets, the less she trains! And Neji is always busy, I am sure he is slacking off in training as well!" Tears of passion filled his eyes.

"Lee, I'm sure they are just acting so that when we reunite, they will have some new moves to show us! Come, lets train even more!" Gai jumped up and started to jog in place.

* * *

Sakura Haruno stood outside the bathroom. She was tapping her fingers testily against her arm. Had she not overslept, she would have cared more that her sister was locked in the bathroom. She tsked and opened the door. Her sister was holding a kunai over her scarred arm. Sakura forgot her anger and crouched next to her suicidal sister. She hugged her and quikly bandaged her wrist up.

"Sora, what is the point of hiring help if you're just going to keep cutting yourself? What is it this time?" Sakura asked kindly.

"I heard people talking about me. They were saying hurtful things along the lines of me being a burden and that a coward like me should just die." She looked out the window.

Sakura brushed her hair back behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "I know several people who want you to live. Me, mom, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke probably would have liked you, and Neji. He'd miss you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. And if smeone did have a problem with my little sister, I'd kick their butts."

* * *

Neji walked out of the house. He put his shoes on and started to walk to Sakura's and Sora's. Naruto saw him and waved cheerfully. Neji grimaced. He didn't have a problem with Naruto, not since after the Chuunin Exams, but the blonde was just so chatty. Normally he could put up it, but a few days ago, Naruto stared to get the same idea as everyone else in the entire village. The idea that he and Sora were a couple.

He spent time with her because it was his mission. Sure they got along, but that didn't mean anything. Family get along, but that doesn't mean that they're dating. But Neji just ignored the comments. He did feel bad for Sora though. These people can be very mean, but because of her delicate nature, it is intensified for her. He also disagreed that the Haruno clan should pay for company for Sora. But Tsunade convinced him it was for the best.

"So, Neji, off to Sakura-chan's place?" Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, Sora seems to be doing better, so she shouldn't be needing my services soon."

"You sound sad about that."

"Hpmh." Neji grunted.

* * *

There was a knock on the front door. Sora answered the door while Sakura finished getting ready. It was a tall woman in white. She handed her a letter and left. Sora looked at the letter and closed the door slowly. It was addressed to her. Sakura came back down. She looked around.

"Who was it?"

"Wrong address."

Sora clenched the letter behind her back, feeling that it was something bad. Sakura went back upstairs. Sora hid the letter in her black bag to read later.


	2. Tora and Sora

Naruto pounded on the front door. Neji stood back. Sakura answered it frowning. She let them in, but pulled Neji to the side. He looked at her, having a strong hunch as to why Sakura pulled him aside.

"Neji, she did it again."

"I'll talk to her about it."

There was a crash followed by a shattering sound. Sakura ran to the noise to find Naruto with a broken vase at his feet.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you!" Sakura started to choke Naruto.

Sora gave a small smile when she saw Neji. He looked off to the side but smiled nonetheless. She turned around and said goodbye to Sakura and Naruto. It was one of those sad, final goodbyes. But at the time, no one noticed that it was off. At least they said nothing about it for the moment.

Sora walked out the door with Neji beside her. He grabbed her arm and saw a thin, fresh cut. He dropped her arm.

* * *

Once Sora had walked out the door, Sakura noticed her strange goodbye. She turned to Naruto. He nodded, saying that he noticed it as well.

"I wish I could let you two go, but we have our mission. Lady Fifth has assigned us to find Tora again. You remember Tora the cat, right?" Kakashi appeared in the window.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other in horror. Kakashi laughed at them and led them away to find Tora.

* * *

Sora looked at Neji sadly, "I'm sorry."

Neji was shocked when Sora suddenly hugged him. He hugged her back. She started to cry.

"Neji, I am so sorry."

"What's wrong?"

Sora backed away and reached into her bag. She pulled out the open letter. She handed it to Neji. He took it and read it.

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"Just you. Sakura doesn't even know I got a letter."

"So that was the goodbye?"

"Yeah."

Neji hugged Sora and dropped her letter on the ground. She hugged him back.

She whispered in his ear, "Please promise to get me."

"I promise."

Sora smiled. A large dust storm was heading toward them, but they did not notice. She opened her mouth to say something else, but the dust storm hit. Debris swirled everywhere. When the dust cleared, she was gone.

* * *

Tsunade went to reach for her tea. The teacup cracked. She frowned, knowing something bad was afoot. She looked up as Neji stormed into her office. Shizune was behind him, trying to stop his entry.

"Sora's been kidnapped!"

"What? That's impossible." Tsunade was speaking slowly and surely, trying to reassure herself.

"A giant dust storm blew into the village and when it passed, Sora was gone!" Neji pounded his hands on her desk.

She raised her eyes, "Hyuuga, do you have anythng that might help?"

He handed her Sora's letter. Tsunade read it and furrowed her eyebrows. She reread it and set it back down.

"This is not good. A long time ago, a group of strict geisha went around abducting girls to become geisha. They considered anything but house-wiving and geisha-ing for woman to be unacceptable. The five great villages stopped them, or so we thought. It seems they're back."

An old woman dressed as a geisha sat on a large cushion. She pointed toward two of the five abducted women. Several geisha removed the three unwanted girls. The two remaining sat facing the old woman, blindfolded.

"What are your names ladies?" She spoke in a raspy voice.

"Who's asking? Unbind us now! My brothers will come for me!"

"I know that voice from the academy when I taught after Orochimaru's attack! Temari, is that you? So they got you too."

"Sora?! So we've been captured? By who?"

"Sora Haruno and Temari of Suna, so you two are the new girls. I am Izao, leader of the Geisha Order for a New World. You have been chosen."

"But I am not a ninja, I shall be a wife, someday." Sora said.

"No, not a ninja, but you are a sinner, trying to end your life...Who their right mind would want a bride like you? If you can find someone, then you can go. Temari can also go, I have such confidence that no one will want you!" Izao spat.

She sent them off to their new room. One of the geisha gaurds untied them and threw them on the floor. She slammed the door and tapped the door in a way that told them they were surrounded with no chance of escape.


	3. A split, Beakfast, and Doubtful Reason

Tsunade stood in front of a group of ninja. Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino were those ninja. Sora's sister and friends had been gathered to rescue her. Shikamaru, being the only Chuunin there, was to be the leader. Tsunade had filed them in on the details. She was just about to send them off when Naruto crashed into the room through a vent.

"Please let me go!"

"No, Naruto, you need to stay here to protect the other women from abduction."

"But-"

"Naruto, you get to be a hero if you save the woman-"

Naruto had ran off at the word 'hero'. Tsunade rolled her eyes but smiled. She sent the nin away to save Sora.

* * *

"Gaara, Temari should have been back by now. Patrol doesn't take this long. Especially when Temari's in charge. We should send a search party out for her." Kankaro said to his little brother, writing out a report on his latest mission.

"Get Baki, and we'll search for the missing patrol unit." Gaara said slowly.

* * *

Temari sat next to Sora. They were in their room, eating their breakfast. That night had been very dull. Both girls were expecting something to happen, so they slept in shifts. Temari kept touching her back, missing the weight of her fan.

* * *

Shikamaru stopped when he saw a black bag left on the side of the road. He called his team over to him. He held out the bag for them to see. Sakura grabbed it from him and clutched it tightly in her arms.

"Seems that your idea to scout was a good one." Neji said colder then normal.

"We just didn't have enough information. The enemy probably dropped it so they had no chance of escape. Or maybe she dropped it for a breadcrumb. I think it was the enemy though. It's a pain to look, but was worth it." The lazy genius yawned.

"How far do you think she is by now?" Sakura asked.

"...We have no idea how fast that storm was going or how many times it stopped. It also could have changed in speed or direction, we have no clues on that. But we have the coordinates of where the last holding place was. However, it seems unlikely that they would remain there. If Sora is there, then she's not too far away. I'd say less then a day at a slow, easy pace."

Seeing her friend's pain, Ino stepped in, "Maybe we could split into two groups? One to scout ahead and observe the enemy, if they're even there?"

"That is a good plan that would save time. Neji, you take Sakura ahead." Shikamaru commanded.

Neji crossed his arms and sped ahead. Sakura smiled thankfully to Ino and followed Neji. Shikamaru turned to Ino.

"Maybe in retrospect, it wasn't too smart to send Sakura ahead." He said to his blonde teammate.

* * *

Temari looked at Sora, "Its been awhile. How has everyone been?"

"Fine, I guess. Sakura and Naruto are sad about the Uchiha's departure."

"I'd imagine so. I was there when he left. Well I didn't see him the whole time, but I helped out Shikamaru." Temari smiled at the memory.

"I was wondering, do you like him?"

Temari blushed, "I...uh...not...Well...Um...Does it really matter? "

"I guess not. I was just wondering. He's a good friend of mine."

"Oh." Temari said sadly.

"Not like that! It's someone else I like...He promised he'd come for me."

"Does he know you like him?"

"No, sadly we're just friends. I was about to tell him, but I was taken before I could."

"If he promised to get you, I think he thinks of you as more then a friend. But who knows. This whole dating thing is a pain."

Sora laughed. Temari joined her.

* * *

Neji and Sakura jumped from tree to tree. Sakura was focused on saving her sister and thought of nothing else. Neji was thinking about all the time they spent together. About his promise. Sure he was fulfilling it, but he wondered why he made it the first place. He was pushed into it. But the hugs...Sora was just sad, so he comforted her. That's all it was. But a small part of his mind doubted his reasoning. Why was he fighting himself on this? No, she was just a client for a mission. She meant nothing to him.


	4. The Unwanted Letter

Gaara stood at the gates with Kankuro. Temari's patrol unit had finally came back. But Temari was not there. Baki stayed behind to question the patrol. Gaara and Kankaro sped from the village.

* * *

Neji and Sakura stopped outside a giant castle. It was ruined, but still livable. Light shone out from one or two windows. Neji used his Byakugan. He saw the two captives almost immediately. They seemed to be fine. Sakura looked at him. he nodded. She radioed in to Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru heard Sakura say calmly, "He found them."

"Them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, Temari is also in there." Neji added.

"Scope out the area but stay hidden."

Shikamaru turned his radio off, feeling that Ino would soon be yelling his ear off. She was angry, but said nothing. As with Tenten, Ino liked Shikamaru but he possibly liked someone else.

* * *

Tenten was walking around the village. She literally walked into Lee. He stopped to talk to his teammate.

"Tenten!"

"Oh, hi Lee. Have you seen Neji?"

"Yosh! He left with Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura-san to get Sora."

"He left for Sora?"

"From what Naruto said, he overheard him promise to get her."

"He pormised to save her before she went missing?

"Tenten, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I think that I'm going to go see Hiashi Hyuuga."

"OK." Lee said slowly, worried for Tenten.

Tenten walked away, forming what she would tell Hiashi.

* * *

Hinata sat next to Naruto. He was staying with her, being one of the only girls he knew. He was on guard, looking suspiciously at every shadow. She was sweating and bright red.

"Na...Nar...Naruto-ku...Naruto-kun, a...are y...yo...you g...g...go...going to st...stay he...here all n...n...n...night?" She stuttered, getting redder with each sound.

"Are you OK, Hinata?! You're all red!" Naruto put his hand on her forehead.

She fainted. He shruggd, thinking she went to sleep. He returned back to his watch.

There was a knock on the door. Naruto answered it, a shuriken at the ready. It was only Tenten.

"Neji's not here and Hinata's asleep right now."

"Why are you here then? Whatever. No, I'm here to see Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Why are you answering the door? And why do you want to speak to my father?" Hanabi pushed past Naruto and glared at Tenten.

"Hanabi, haven't you learned better? Come in Tenten. Naruto, take Hinata to her room."

"Yes sir!" Naruto picked up Hinata bridal-style and looked around.

Hanabi sighed and led him to her sister's room.

Hiashi sat down with Tenten.

"Sir, I believe that you know of Neji's missions?"

"Your point?"

"Neji was been spending much time with Sora Haruno. I am worried as to what is happening in all their alone time. She was just abducted, and he made a promise to her. I don't know what it was, but I believe that it was romantic. I am worried that he might have made a mistake with her and is now trying to fix it. I know that you are a traditionalist, so I feel that you should know about what could be happening."

Hiashi stood up angrily. He went to a desk and began to write a letter.

"Send this to Neji for me with the fastest bird you can get." He said when he finished the letter.

He sealed it and handed it to her. She took it and left to deliver the letter. She got the second fastest bird Konoha had for the job.

* * *

Sakura saw a shadow in the moon. She looked up and saw a bird flying towards her and Neji. Shikamaru and Ino were resting up. Sora kept both Sakura and Neji up. The bird landed on Neji's shoulder. He took the letter from it and it flew away. He opened it and quickly read it. He threw the letter into the fire.

"What is it?" Sakura thought it was related to the mission.

"It's from Hiashi. He wants to abandon the mission and never see, talk to, or think of Sora again."

"But why would he say any of that?"

"He must of fou- thought something happened with me and Sora."

"Excuse me? Found out what?! Hyuuga, tell me! What happened between you and my baby sister?!" Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Well, before she was taken, and before the promise, he hugged." He started guiltily.

"Why do I have the feeling that more happened?"

"One night, when I stayed over and you were out-"

"Which time?"

"The second. We kind of found some mislabeled sake...And we kind of kissed. When she asked if anything happened the next morning, I told her that whatever she thought happened was just a dream."

"How did you remember it?"

"I didn't have a single drop."

"Hyuuga, when this is all over, you will be sorry. Just so you know, she told me about that 'dream', and you want to know what else she said? She said she really wished it were real."

"She said that?"

"Why would you care? Isn't she only a mission? She means absolutely nothing to you, right? Cause that's what she said that you said. It really hurt her. That day she went to the hospital!"

Sakura walked away. The memory of that not too distant day upset her made her start to cry. She had almost lost her sister that day.


	5. The Second First Kiss

Neji lay down looking at the stars. He remembered Sora once mention her idea of the perfect first kiss. She told him it would be under the stars on a clear night like this, with someone she really liked. The kiss would be for the cheek, but the other person turned around to say something. The kiss would become a lip kiss, not a cheek kiss. Those were her exact words. Neji shook his head. Why was he thinking about that? Sora was nothing to him.

No, that was a lie and Neji had to face that. He felt awful to find out that Sora had hospitalized herself because of him. She was too sweet for such pain. But the pain was so great, she constantly tried to kill herself. But she always held back, searching for someone to give her a reason to live. She told him that too. But her hospitalization was proof that she did like him, if his words caused her to really try to end her life. Sora was dark, but she had a bright light hidden deep inside.

Neji sighed and opened his eyes. His thoughts of Sora and Sakura's constant glaring and knuckle-cracking kept him up. He stayed on the ground, trying to piece everything together. Sora was beautiful in her own way, smart, kind, believed what she wanted to, not what others told her to believe in, and she was just herself. He really could not think of how else to describe her. She was beyond description. He remembered everything little thing she ever told him. He remembered thinking that there was no way this beautiful girl was related to Sakura or that she was suicidal and alone when he first saw her. He remembered their first kiss. It was so slow and tender. He remembered that she fell asleep in his arms, her lips still on his, her hand still in his hair. He remembered placing her in her bed and sleeping on the floor next to her bed. He remembered her waking up and staring at him intently, asking what happened. He remembered his pain at telling her it was just a dream. He remembered her sad look as she went to sleep.

Neji did like her. No, he did not like Sora. He loved her. He would not brake his promise to her. Hell be damned if he listened to Hiashi and left her.

Neji got up. Sakura looked at him with malice.

"Where do you think you're going?" She snapped.

"The bathroom." He said coldly.

She shifted on her seat but stayed. Neji walked away form the camp in the dark to the even darker castle gates. Screw everyone, Neji thought, he was going to get Sora and Temari out right now! He walked up to the gates and stood looking at them for a minute or two. The gates opened and two women in white let him in. No one else was in plain sight yet. He walked into the castle. Two other women in white appeared behind him when he was fully inside and the gate closed with the first two women outside it.

"Vat dough vu vant?" One spoke in an German accent.

"What?" He asked, not understanding her thick accent.

The other woman spoke in German to the first. Then she spoke in the tongue Neji knew, "What do you want?"

"I'm here for Sora Haruno."

She looked at him in shocked disbelief. She yelled at the other woman in German. She ran off and came back with an old geisha about ten minutes later. The old geisha looked at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here for Sora Haruno."

"Why? Why are you here for her?"

"I promised her that I would come."

"Is that all?"

"No, I love her."

"Love? Would you marry her?"

"Maybe in a few years."

"Do you know that she cuts herself?"

"Yes."

"Then I will let you see her. Follow me." The old geisha led Neji to a room with several guards in white.

She opened the door and showed Neji inside. Temari was asleep and drooling. Sora was sitting at the window, staring at the stars. She turned when the door opened. She saw Neji and ran into his arms. He hugged her and put his hands on her waist and head.

"Being a woman of my word, you may leave us." The old geisha wheezed.

Sora turned back to Temari. She was still in Neji's arms. She shouted at her. Temari jumped up.

"We can go." Sora said, finally moving from Neji's grip.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up as he felt something next to him. That something kissed him deeply and straddled him.

"You took too long. A girl can get old waiting for a boy." Temari smiled just like when she helped Shikamaru beat Tayuya.

He smiled at her, "What a drag." He pulled her down into another kiss.

* * *

Neji sat on an open hill with Sora. They both were laying down next to each other. Sora had her head by Neji's head.

"Sora, I'm sorry that I put you in the hospital. And that I lied when I said nothing happened that night. Something did happen, a kiss, but I wanted you to have a better experience, so I lied. I'm also sorry it took so long to tell you..."

"Tell me wh-" Sora turned her head.

Neji kissed her. He had his hand on her cheek, palm down. He slowly moved back.

"Wow, fireworks."

"Wonder why?" Neji looked at the night's sky, filled with bright colors and countless patterns and loud bangs.

"Not that, this..."

Sora kissed him. She got on top of him. She kissed him again. Sakura shrieked behind them. Sora ignored her sister. She got off of Neji. While Sakura pitched a fit, they got up and walked back to campsite.


End file.
